Future Wonders
by StarCrystalPower
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru know about there future but what they would like to know is "Will it really change there lives forever?" Read and Find Out! Review & Follow!


A Sailormoon Fanfic

**About : **Usagi and Mamoru know about there future but what they would like to know is "Will it really change there lives forever?"

**NOTE :** I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON!

Usagi was now 16 years old she was attending high school now and she had to fulfill her ultimate wish - to pass was a difficult challenge for her even if everyone except Mamoru and the Scouts thought it was easy as 1...2...3 .

Sometimes she wish she could tell them the exact truth - overall the real truth, that she was not no ordinary girl she was a princess , a scout , a future ruler and overall a typical ordinary teenage girl.

She never thought she had to go through all this stress and all that hard times she wen't through for the pass 3 years (Yup 3 years since she become sailormoon when she was 14) fighting monsters, discovering her past which she still has to discover more and overall being there for her friends.

She wasn't the only one who was dealing with the same problem - Nope! Chiba Mamoru or better known as Prince Endymion of Terran (also known as earth) had to live the same problems,he was a prince and even if he was reincarnated from 1,000 years ago he was still a prince - working to become the leader of the future world - Crystal Tokyo.

It just all started when a mysterious princess was giving him dreams, a mysterious superhero name sailormoon and a little Odanga Atama/Bunny called Usagi who annoyed the hell out of him.. but who would have thought that all of them were the same with different identies? Nothing made Chiba Mamoru happy when everything came together he was happy and overall even if he knew he was leaving the same had times as his girlfriend Usagi,they knew it was going to be worth it all in the end...but it all leads to the same Question Mamoru and Usagi has been wondering for years "Will it really change there lives Forever?"

**(Location : Crown Arade 2:15PM)**

In a booth six young friends / superheros were sitting together discovering events that could possibly happen and talking about the major gossip well..erh the girls were but Chiba Mamoru who was sitting by his girlfriend was busy on his laptop writing a paper and Usagi was not pleased.

"Will you stop writing for like five seconds Momo-chan? Honestly!" Usagi exclaimed loudly could the guy just stop typing on the laptop and focus more a bit? "We have to worry about the ridiculously and boring Nega-verse but your on a laptop doing.." she paused seeing what he was doing on the laptop "homework..how boring give it a break Momo-chan!" she countined and sighed.

"But i have to countine you know Usako alot of want to get an education"

"Excuse me? Last time i remember " " if we don't try and focus a bit more on the nega-verse, there won't be no homework to do meaning no Tokyo and i won't become Queen!" Usagi whined "and then all that stress i've gone through for like 1,000 years will be for nothing!" she countined still whining.

With that everyone just watched Usagi for a moment until,that is Ami was the first one to talk to just cut the awkward silence "Usagi not to be- disrespectful but-" Ami said with a small tone and lowered her head,Usagi who was waiting for Ami to finish what she was about to say - but got no responde replied "What is it Ami?"

"You want to become (gulp) Queen?" and everyone just turned to Usagi waiting for a responde - Boy couldnt they wait to hear that ridiculous answer Usagi was about to say.

"Well why wouldn't i want to become Queen,it was my destiny to be with Endymion or Mamoru so why wouldnt i want to be? Its not like i hate being queen its just that i always wondered if it really would change my life forever"

"What do you mean Usagi-chan?" Minako asked knowing that if Usagi said something that sounded smart this had to mean serious business she wasn't the Senshi of Helping but she tried her best to understand what Usagi really ment.

Usagi shrugged and replied "I don't know Minako i just - you know felt that it was wierd that im a princess and i have to become Queen i always thought i would have to be in some hard job working hard everyday but i would be with Molly & Melvin my close/best friends and you know its hard,I mean how would you feel if you had to be the Moon princess..be married to" She turned to face Mamoru "Some Earth Prince and have a future child and save the world and before you know it!" she lowered her voice "Were named the most powerful couple ever!"

"Wait a darn minute were the most powerful couple ever?" Mamoru asked acting like a little 13 year old knowing something Amazing for the first time,but got a big smack behind the head from Usagi "Of course we are we do have the most powerfulest crystals ever The Golden and Silver Crystal"

"Oh yeah but - did you have to hit me so hard" Exclaimed Mamoru who rubbed his head softly.

"Oh shush it" she replied and turned to Minako and Amy "do you understand now?" she asked a recieved two nodds meaning that they did understand "Why don't we head to Rei Temple? Since Obviously this is a bit of tiring moment right now?" and with that Everyone left to the Temple

**(P.S : This Story IS going to Quite long :) I don't like Chapters Too..Much!)**

**(Location : Rei Temple 3:30PM)**

Everyone was now at Rei Temple the main hangout of the Senshi team,everyone sat quietly eating one of Makoto's amazing food that she had prepared at Rei's temple when a sudden bright light appeared everyone thought it was a Youma so they quickly transformed.

"Moon..Eternal"

"Jupitar..Crystal.."

"Mecury..Crystal"

"Mars..Crystal"

"Venus..Crystal"

"Make..UP!"

And with a few sparkles,althetic movements & btight lights the girls including Mamoru were transformed into the Soliders of Justice and Tuexdo Mask but to there disapointment it wasn't a youma but it was..what - Neo King Endymion & Neo Queen Serenity.

"Greeting everyone..I'm sorry for intruding maybe we should have appeared better than making you guys transform already" said a smooth voice which came from King Endymion - Future self of Mamoru Chiba.

"OMG! I was so cute wasn't i Endy! Look at me in my little Sailor-Outfit!" Serenity Exclaimed and with that everyone just watched her and wondered was she really the Queen of Crystal Tokyo?

"Yes you were Usako" Endymion replied rolling his eyes "But" he chuckled "You have to admit i was handsome - wait what im i saying? I'm still Handsome" Endymion Smirked.

Everyone looking at the amazing future rulers of Crystal Tokyo forgot there Manners and just bowed and simply said "Your Majesties"

But Endymion and Serenity were a bit wierded out,why in the world was the past selves bowing to them? I mean its obvious that maybe the scouts but Usagi & Mamoru Ha!

"Mamoru..Usagi no need to bow to us - we are you after all just older and - " Endymion was stopped by Serenity just bursting out the word "Cuter! Eeek!"

Everyone just laughed and Usagi,Mamoru and Endymion just blushed.

**(15 Mins after Everyone was Settled and Calmed)**

"So tell me your Majesties..what brings you here to our time?" Mamoru asked

"Well didn't you guys want to know about your Future? If it really changed your lives forever?" Endymion replied "Isnt that right?"

Mamoru and Usagi looked at eachother "Well yes but- your not suppose to tell us of our future remember?"

"Now Usa. since when did you follow the rules you certainly still don't well - Most of the times" King Endymion said rather shocked.

"Well i don't know just tell us already! How is it like? Just tell us what we wan't to know" Usagi bursted out she couldnt take it anymore she has the chance to finally get to know what she wanted to know ever since she found about Crystal Tokyo and her Future.

"Well i know that you simply feel that being Royalty was amazing first but then all the responsibilites and the future really got you out of your head huh?" Endymion asked and Usagi simply Nodded in agreement "Well you see sometimes Destiny has that for all of us its not our fault we got reincarnated trust me or i guess we would have already three generations of Rulers,but you see it happened cause well - our love was never suppose to be.I was suppose to be married to Beryl" Endymion stopped

Everyone just watched him for like minutes and then Usagi just bursted out "You were suppose to marry Beryl? Endymion ? Mamoru ? What is going on here! Your telling me Beryl was not always evil?" She asked in amazment

"Nope she was simply called Lady Beryl she was a rich young lady with her was suppose to be an arranged marriage Usa,its not i planned it" Endymion Replied turning to Mamoru who countined "It was true it was Arranged don't you remember her telling me if only i married her i could have been King and rule the universe along side her?"

Neo Queen Serenity who watched everyone just had to talk,she was silenced to long "It is true remember that we had an Arranged Marriage too Usagi,althrough i do not remember who it was to- i know it was thrown off when Endymion and I got together,it just how it was Usagi the whole reincarnation thing was planned" She replied and lowered her voice "If only mother had known it she could have been reincarnated too" and a tear from Serenity could be seen.

"But everything is for the best Serenity" a voice came it was the voice of - What the hell is this a reunion? Queen Serenity.

"Mother? What are you doing here!"

"Just coming to drop by Serenity,besides if were here to talking to your past self about the future i should be there too" Replied Queen Serenity

"Mother? Your here in our time period is this a dream" Usagi said fascinated rubbing her eyes because this was all just too good to be true but it was true her - mother was really here and she ran towards her hugging her it was so long how could she not - Even Neo Queen Serenity came hugging her mother.

"Darlings its been too long,I know this is taking a trip down Memory Lane but its not the time to be sad we are here to talk about some things aren't we?" Added Queen Serenity

Usagi and her future self Neo Queen Serenity,let go of there mother and Usagi was the first one to talk "Yes mother i was just wondering when i become Queen will it really change my life forever,especially since we wen't through so much things i don't know what could happen"

Queen Serenity watched her amazing daughter and stared at her,she never thought she would have this talk with her daughter in the time she was in,She always thought her daughter was brave and did everything she could to make her friends and the galaxy happy but you know what the say she really did take by her - even if she is really her daughter.

"Oh Serenity i know how you feel but sometimes what you gone through is not for nothing,you did it to save the galaxy and your friends and really dear i don't think it would change you life forever everyone will still know you,your classmates and your family trust me,they will not only know you as Usagi but they will also know you as Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and you will have a beautiful young daughter named Chibusa,but i must go now i cannot stay too long just remember with great power comes with great responsibiltes" and with that she left.

With that Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity also left.

"I think i understand now.." Usagi whispered."I think i know what really matters and i'm not afraid to become Queen"

With that she headed home thinking all the way "I cannot wait to become Queen"

The End

**NOTE : **What do you think of the story? Please Rate & Review! No Flames Please! Thank u!


End file.
